First Things
by CrimsonSnowScarletFate
Summary: -Modern setting AU- "Just two of us." "Finally... I think you'd never ask." - For MarauderRebelFan - (pairing: Lily Luna Potter/Lysander Scamander) -EDIT-


**Disclaimer: JK Rowling is sometimes incredibly mean. Because she doesn't let me own Harry Potter.**

**No… How can I own it?**

**Featured pairing: Lily Luna Potter/Lysander Scamander.**

**Title: First thing.**

**Author Note: Finally, I choose to write something not about somehow, it is strange. To write a HP fanfiction without magic and wizards and witches... But I guess it is my style.**

**English is not my strong language. Any grammars and spell errors are my faults as an author and I'd be honored if you kindly figured them out for me.**

**Hope all of you have a nice read.**

**Thanks Sweety the Chick, Scoprio-Rat, MikkiANNE and Sedure . Maikeru for betaing. **

* * *

9.30 PM. A red-haired girl was still busy doing her homework, no matter how sleepy she was, how comfortable her bed was. The moment she thought that her desire was finally stronger than her reasoning, her father called to her, telling someone was calling her. Well, how could she know who it was? So, she ran to the downstairs and almost fell. Her mother scowled, muttering about something like "she never listens to me." _Thanks mom. _Lily Luna Potter didn't want her friend's time to be run out. And it wasn't her fault that her mobile phone had broken down and hadn't been fixed.

"Hello, Lily here."

"It's me, Lysander."

"Lysan? What's up?" She could imagine he was rolling his eyes at the nicknames she had given to him.

Letting out of a heavy sigh (he decided not to argue with her, she knew that), he said, "just want to ask… what do we need to revise about Biology for the test tomorrow?"

"Hold on a second." With that, she hastily ran to the upstairs and ran down with the same (surprisingly fast) speed, hands holding her book. She flipped the page, "part 3 and 4… Hey, don't tell me that you haven't learnt anything!"

"I have. I just want to… make sure."

"Well, I'm going to bed now. Good night."

"Hey, I want to ask one more thing!"

"Well?"

For some reason, Lysander seemed to hesitate. "Er… I have seen you reading a book of Mark Twain, but I can't recall the name. Can I borrow it?"

"I have many books of Mark Twain." She sighed. "Tomorrow I'll bring them all in for you. Night, Lysander."

"Night, Lily."

She hung up, and wordlessly came back to her room. A silence made her parents surprised. No, she still had a little homework to do. But when she finished, she decided against falling asleep. That night, she spent more time watching the sky. She was in a good mood.

In another room, there was a boy struggling to sleep, constantly hit his head with his pillow for… not saying what he needed to say. The thing he had learnt by heart, had thought that he could say it out loud smoothly before calling. And… he had been brave enough… to hear her father's voice without being fazed.

0o0

6.15 AM, canteen.

Lorcan Scamander burst out laughing to hear his twin brother – Lysander – talked about yesterday. He clenched his stomach, preventing the tears from falling down from his eyes. He almost choked out his bread because of laughing so hard.

Lysander had to use all his will power to keep himself from killing his own brother, the younger twin snapped, "I'm in the miserable state… and you laugh at me?"

But Lorcan didn't have a change to reply, two boys startled as if being seen to steal something. Lily was standing behind Lysander, holding a bag of bread.

"Lysan, I brought the books for you."

"Oh, thanks! Can I treat you to flan cake to thank you?" Lysander said, stomping on Lorcan's right foot. Of course Lorcan understood that his brother didn't do that on purpose (but it still hurt like hell.), so he stood up, attempting to leave.

But Lily simply said (refused), "you're welcome. Besides, I have my bread." She held her bread high. Lysander gave up, forcing a smile. The redhead went straight to her class, even stopped to talk to one of her male classmates. Even sharing some bread with him. And she was even smiling brightly at that guy.

Lorcan patted his brother's shoulder, comforting but as if tickling Lysander, "don't be so disappointed. Why don't you ask her to share with you?"

"Forget it."

"You mustn't forget it! Is asking her out that troublesome? If you don't, another guy with steal her. Lily is very carefree. If you don't say straight to her, she will not understand. Even if she can guess, she won't be sure. She will think she is being paranoid. Attack directly, Lysan!"

"Attack directly?"

Lysander murmured under his breath, regretting losing another chance.

0o0

Lysander Scamander liked Lily Potter. Of course, it was different from the love between friends. It was more than that. But all his effort had been denied. Not that he'd give up. When he wanted to eat with her with the reason "don't know what to do with my money," she had frowned, asked, "but I have a date with my friends, can we go with them?". What could he do? He couldn't say "no". That day, not also he had lost a chance to be alone with the girl of his dream, but he also had had to spend his money for her friends – a group of girls with limitless bellies. He wanted to be near her, so he asked her to tutor him with his Literature homework, but she helped everyone, too. He wanted to imagine but he couldn't.

And then, he decided to wait for her after school. He knew she was always the last person to leave. When there was no students, Lily appeared. She always avoided crowds. Besides, her joy was to watch the schoolyard.

So, she was totally surprised to see Lysander, whose back leaning against the wall with his bike nearby. "You haven't gone home, Lysander?"

"I'm waiting for you, Lily."

"Why?"

"Well… I want to borrow some of your CDs."

She laughed lightly. "Oh my… because of that? You only need to tell me the name and I'll give it to you. Waiting for me? My house is further than yours."

"It's nothing."

The sentence "I want to go home with you" had not been said, laying firmly in his throat. They didn't talk much after that. It let her alone enjoy the surroundings and left him alone watch her. That day, it was sunny, spreading all over the town.

0o0

Lorcan had to encourage his younger twin several times, so Lysander decided to wait for Lily again at the school gate the next time. His hands was holding to tickets. Last night, he had practised with his pillow what he needed to say, but he wasn't so sure. Truthfully, he was trembling for crying out loud.

Catching the glimpse of his white hair, the redhead smiled."Wanna to borrow omething again?"

"Eh? No. Not this time," he said, trying to hide his nervous, and added. "I'm waiting for you Lily so that we can go home together, in order not to feel so lonely."

"Lysander… it's sunny. Too hot. Why am I lonely?" She put her hands on her hips. "Never thought you are that stupid…"

"Don't call me stupid. I just passed by and happened to be late too. " Great, now he was trying to protest the truth.

They rode their bike together and they talked more than before, but about nonsense things in the world. The tickets in Lysander's pocket suddenly became so heavy. They would reach Lily's house in ten minutes. The thought encouraged Lysander.

"Hey, Lily, do you like Toy Story?"

"Yes."

"The movie will starts at half past seven this evening."

"I know."

"I'm going to go the cinema."

"So do I."

Lysander Scamander finally saw luck coming.

"How about we going together?"

"Brilliant idea." She clapped her hands cheerfully. But Lysander's secret happiness didn't last long. "We should call Lorcan, Lucy and some friends too. For fun!"

Before he could realize, he was pouting, angry and frustrated. "No, forget it."

"Why? The more friends, the merrier!"

"Dating is for two of us."

Afterward, when he told Lorcan about that story, he couldn't understand why those words escaped from his lips. But the present was more important. Lily Potter stared at him with wide eyes. Those brown eyes that Lysander had never dared look at for such a long time.

Again, he looked at everything but her eyes, repeated his request, "just two of us, ok?"

He held his breath, waiting for her answer. Seconds went by as if years and he doubts if the time was actually going by. Her cheeks was coloured with pink and red. Slowly, a smile graced her lips. A mischievous smile of a girl who had been waiting for a long time. The smile of a girl who was unsure of not knowing what the boy thought of her, and then, she had the answer she wanted.

"Finally... I think you'd never ask."

That night, two brother chatted with each others. And unlike other time, they agreed for once. It was the cutest and the most meaningful acceptance they had ever heard of.

**THE END.**

* * *

**If you like it, review. Even if you don't like it, review. Everything could help me become a better writer.**


End file.
